Springheel Jack
by Tookietookietookie
Summary: Riverton, Wyoming. Two emergency personnel are murdered by a tall, cloaked red eyed man. Sam and Dean head over to investigate but is it a creature created by an occult in the 1800's or something more sinister? Slight horror rating T rating may change.R
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The paramedic drove the ambulance through the streets of Riverton, Wyoming, weaving through the traffic with the sirens blaring loudly. Inside the cabin, Metallic- Don't Tread On Me played. The driver, a young girl freshly graduated to an ACP tapped her hands on the steering wheel along with the song as she drove; mouthing the words as she sped towards her patient.

She arrived at the outskirts of town, it was dark and she had all the lights turned on the vehicle yet the lights seemed unable to penetrate the overwhelming darkness of the night sky. She turned off the engine and looked to her partner, Jack Robson- 1st Officer on this call- and shrugged. The pair hopped out of the vehicle and surveyed the area for danger.

They had been called to a large open paddock, no trees, no fences, no landscape features, so when their eyes settled on the shape on the ground they knew they'd found their patient. Jack nodded to Maria and the pair pulled on their gloves and made their way to the shape, their kits in tow.

'Sir, hello sir, can you hear me? If you can would you be able to open your eyes or squeeze my hand sir?' Jack continued to ask similar questions whilst rubbing the man's sternum as Maria completed a quick assessment of the patient's vital signs

"No pulse rate, no breathing, yet no cyanosis Jack. Inserting a LMA after hyperventilating the patient."

Jack nodded

"Large trauma to the right side of the skull and a compound fracture of the right fibula by the looks of it, shit. I left the defib in the truck, be right back. Start CPR!" Jack stated as he jumped up and sprinted to the truck. Maria nodded and began trying to resuscitate the patient.

Maria was completing her third cycle, annoyed about what was taking Jack so long when she heard the ripping noise. She paused and looked up slowly, her heart stuck in her throat as she saw a large figure in a black coat ripping the arm off a decapitated Jack Robson. She swallowed slowly as the creature- what looked like a tall thin man- threw the body of Robson ten meters away from the ambulance and jogged after the body like it was some sick joke. Maria turned back to the patient she was resuscitating and somehow for the first time noticed the strange amount of blood... She rolled the body of the man over and almost leapt back in horror to see that the man's back had been torn to shreds and his spine had been ripped out. She stood, leaving the ambulance kit on the ground and crept towards the driver's side of the ambulance.

The creature was continuing to throw the body and chase it, with its back to Maria. She slid into the driver's side, door still opened and closed her eyes, praying silently as she put her hands on the keys and turned on the ignition, gunning the vehicle and speeding away. The door slammed shut as she sped off and continued glancing in the revision mirrors, no sign of the creature. Fear grasped her as she sped as fast as possible towards the nearest group of houses, hoping that that would deter the attacker…

***

"Here we go Dean. Two paramedics received a call to a deserted property on the edge of Riverton, Wyoming, once they arrived there they found a ripped in half farmer, and the senior paramedic was ripped to shreds by a 'mysterious man in a black coat' though no bodies were found when police returned later. Sounds like our sort of thing." Sam told his older brother Dean as they drove along the highway going no place in particular.

"I'm not sure it does." Dean said, his voice gruff and almost annoyed,

"What Dean? How can it not be our type of thing?" Dean looked at his brother and sighed,

"Because it's in Wyoming Sammie, there is nothing in Wyoming worth my attention." Sam glared and handed the paper to Dean who glanced at the photo of the young, attractive blonde paramedic and smiled,

"Ok, so maybe it is worth our attention!" Dean said with a grin, quickly changing lanes and taking the exit to Wyoming.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Sam said with a smile as he shook his head and opened his lap top, beginning his research on the area of Wyoming, and attacks on people by large cloaked men.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

ONE WEEK LATER…

Maria returned home at the end of her shift exhausted. She unlocked her front door and slowly made her way to her bathroom where she stripped of her paramedic jumpsuit and stepped under the powerful spray of her shower. After standing under the spray until the water went cold she changed into track pants and a sweat shirt and meandered to the kitchen, shoving leftovers into the microwave and turning it on, before settling on the couch to watch TV. She had just settled down and begun to unwind when there was a loud insistent knocking at her front door. She frowned and stood up, her heart in her throat, terrified that the black cloaked man had found her, and was there to destroy her like he had done her partner Jack.

She had returned to the paddock with the police the next morning, to find nothing but clothing, lain out side by side in the paddock. A paramedic ID badge was found in on one of the piles. The clothes that of 40 year old father of three, ICP Jack Robson. Whilst the DNA from the other pile of clothes proved to be that of a police man by the name of Harold Jenkins, a 33 year old single Sergeant who had recently been transferred to Riverton.

As she made her way to the door as silently as possible she picked up her revolver, cocking it and holding it ready as she peaked through the eye hole in her door to see who stood on the other side. To her surprise it was two men dressed in suits. Both were young and very attractive and Maria found herself taken aback by their serious faces. She glanced at her watch, it was 5.40 pm, a little late for calls from Law Enforcement, she thought with a frown before opening the door.

"Can I help you two?" She asked, he revolver still in her hand visible to the men on her doorstep. Dean looked at the weapon and chuckled,

"I hope you have a license for that." He teased and Maria gave a cold smile,

"I'd like to know who you both are please; I'm not in the mood to have my time wasted." Dean nodded and held forth his 'identification card',

"We're from the CIA, this is Special Agent Sam Calpine and I'm Special Agent Dean Lucas. May we come inside?" Maria nodded and opened the door, walking back to her lounge room where she sat on the couch.

"What do you want?" She asked, unenthusiastically. Dean frowned and Sam took over,

"We're here to talk about the attacks on Detective Sergeant Jenkins and ICP Jack Robson. You are in fact advanced care paramedic Maria Hart?" Maria nodded, running a hand through her short, fashionable blonde hair,

"I am. What can I help you with, you've got my statement?" Dean smiled,

"I'd like to hear it if you don't mind re-telling the story." Maria glanced at Dean and sighed,

"You'll have to talk to communications to find out about the call that the received, we just got the message that there was an injured man out in the abandoned cattle land. So we drive out there and, well it was strange. Even with the lights from the truck it was abnormally dark, the lights did not seem to penetrate the darkness… Anyway, we arrive and find the man, this sergeant. He is not responsive, no breathing, clear airways and no pulse. I begin to do CPR whilst my partner, Jack, he goes to get the defibrillator so that we can try the shock. I was on my third set of compressions when I heard this strange noise, like material being ripped and then a strange resounding snap. I turn around and see this large, around 7 feet tall, thin man ripping the head and left arm off of Jack. The man then proceeds to throw Jack's body away and chases after it. Like a dog with a ball or a cat with a mouse. I turn back to the man in front of me and roll the body on its side and see that the back half of him is missing. I slowly move towards the ambulance and get in; I drive away as fast as I possibly can to get away from the, the, psycho man in the cloak. Then I go straight to the police station and tell them what has happened. That was 6 days, and 22 hours ago."

Sam nodded, taking down copious amounts of notes.

"Okay, that is good. I'd like to ask you more about this, man in a black cloak. Did you get a good look at him?"Maria shook her head,

"No I didn't. I wasn't close enough to, thank God for that huh? Otherwise I'd be the pile of clothes out there…" She licked her lips and looked to Sam, as if wanting to say something but not game to,

"What is it Maria- no matter how stupid it may sound, we need to know what you're thinking." Maria sighed,

"This man, I think he had claws… and red eyes, I definitely saw red eyes from underneath his cloak. He was wearing a suit underneath the cloak and a hat. But old fashion like circa 1880. It was strange… Really strange but I swear I could smell sulphur…" She looked between Dean and Sam and noticed there nods and upraised eyebrows.

"It's not human is it? It's something paranormal… that explains the unbreakable darkness, the smell of sulphur, the static on the radio and the disruption of the GPS, this man was not a man at all… You're secret services, as in paranormal investigations aren't you?" She asked, pushing the point, Dean and Sam stood up and began to move towards the door,

"Thank you for your time Maria. I can see that this event has taken its toll on you and I suggest that you go and take some sleep and possibly even see someone to help you through this traumatic time. Thank you again for all your help, good day."

Maria nodded as the pair quickly exited, she knew that she was right about what she had seen and smelt and knew that something horrible was hiding out on the outskirts of Riverton. She locked her doors and windows, pulling all the curtains shut and sat in front of her computer- every room in the house lit with lights, as she began doing her own research on large, thin men on the paranormal web pages…

***

"It's definitely Springheel Jack." Sam concluded as the pair drove towards their hotel,

"Who?" Sam sighed and rolled his eyes,

"A demon supposedly around from about 1880 to 1901, similar to Jack the Ripper, went about the area of London up to Sheffield and was last spotted in Liverpool. No one was ever arrested following the 101 reported murders, the interesting thing is that all deaths somehow were linked to one of the services, be it armed forces, or police generally... At first he attacked young women who worked for these families dressed in a police man's cloak- then he jumped in front of a carriage carrying the head of police one day killing the policeman, saving himself by leaping over 9 feet over a wall...

Other countries such as Denmark, Switzerland, Germany, Russia, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia and Belgium have all reported a similar man and in 1956 a man who match those descriptions was seen in Houston, Texas, he killed 23 policeman, 2 fire-fighters, and 6 army officers over a space of approximately 10 years but no one was ever able to find any traces of him. He disappeared then, no signs of him anywhere, until now." Dean nodded and sighed,

"Look that's all well and good Sammie, but how the hell do we kill this son of a bitch?" Sam frowned,

"I'm trying to find that out but I'm having trouble. Since it's only an assumption that he's a demon I don't know. No one has ever hurt him before though he does disappear when shot at, which means he doesn't like confrontation with weapons I'm guessing. The colt would be handy right about now." Dean growled,

"Yeah well since that bloody British whore stole it, we have a little problem there. Can't we just exorcise the son-of-a-bitch?"Sam shrugged,

"According to this page in Dad's book, 'countless of hunters have gone after Springheel Jack and none succeeded in harming him. He is immune to silver bullets, blades, holy water, decapitation, fire, exorcism and even immune to a stake through the heart. Dean, I've no idea what else to try." Dean growled,

"Well we have some research to do then, all possible ways to harm a supernatural creature and we'll just try them all." Sam nodded,

"I'll try and find out the essential source of Springheel Jack. Why he is what he is now, why he comes after service men only… It's strange; something about it doesn't work…"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Maria was driving through the streets patrolling the area, her partner ACP Luke Jones sat next to her playing with the music as the pair tried to figure out why they had not had a single call in the entirety of their 10 hours on duty so far. Suddenly there was a beeping as they received a call and update over the system,

"Attention Bravo 222 we have a Code 1, Delta Mata 2 at Hotel Street."

Maria flicked on the lights and sirens and began to drive as fast as possible to the call, Luke put on 'THEIR LAW' By the Prodigy to help them get in the adrenalin pumping, quick thinking mood that they were required to be in to perform to their best, and then read out the stats from the pager as they came through.

They arrived at the house and stared in shock at scene before them, it was something neither of them could ever have imagined in their wildest nightmares.

There were several bodies hung from the dead tree at the front of the burning house. The lights from the ambulance showed that there was dried blood all over the bodies, and on the ground at the base of the tree one person struggled to drag their body towards the ambulance.

Neither Maria nor Luke moved, both staring in shock.

"Maria- what we do?" Luke asked, he too was fairly new to the profession and had not had any experience in cases of this matter.

"I don't know. I can't tell if the scene is safe and the first rule is to not put you or your partner in danger. A paramedic who is down is of no use. We stay in the vehicle, radio the police tell them to get here fast. They can make sure that it is safe before we act." Luke frowned,

"What about that man there?" He asked pointing the figure crawling towards them; Maria closed her eyes and let out a small whimper,

"I don't know. I don't know." She grabbed the radio,

"This is Bravo 222, ACP Maria Burke at the location 10 Hotel Street; we have multi-casualties and a possibly dangerous situation. Require immediate back up and police support- over and out." The radio crackled and as the communications officer attempted to call back to them there was a disruption and a low, haunting, chilling laugh came through the radio. Tears sprang to Maria's eyes and she began shaking her head, repeating no, over and over again. Luke stared at her terrified,

"Maria! What is it?" She licked her lips and glanced in her side mirror, sure enough just behind her door stood the tall man in the dark cloak, his claw like hand reaching towards her door. Maria forgot all about the poor soul still alive, struggling towards the beacon of shining red and blue lights and hope, instead her eyes locked on the tall, thin cloaked figure with his strange metallic hands and gleaming red eyes.

"It's him. It's Springheel Jack." She stated in horror, with that ripped the truck into reverse and then she slammed her foot on the accelerator and reversed so that the cloaked man stood in front of her staring at her from beneath his cloak in shock before turning and facing the vehicle, spouting a torrent of blue flames from his gaping mouth.

"Oh my God." Luke said in shock as Maria pushed the car into drive and aimed for the figure on the road "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Luke yelled out, holding on to the dashboard in fear as Maria accelerated towards the figure, intent on hitting him,

"I'm killing the son of bitch. That's him! That's who killed Jack!"

Luke closed his eyes and so it was only Maria who saw the amazing act in front of her.

Springheel Jack waited until she was mere feet away from him and then bent down, and jumped… He leapt an enormous height and landed some distance away on the roof of the house. Maria stared in shock and continued to drive, not intent on saving anyone or coming into close contact with the mysterious cloaked man. She glanced in the mirror one last time and saw the tall thin cloaked man standing on the roof of the burning house, the strange blue flames lapping at his sides but leaving him untouched as he gave a howling call and disappeared.

Maria arrived back at the station and jumped out of the ambulance, her jumpsuit undone and hanging around her waist whilst her torso was covered by her white Bond's shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL! IT WAS THERE AGAIN! SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE DONE ABOUT THAT GOD DAMN THING!" She yelled as she burst into the office of her OIC before stopping dead and staring in shock… The office had been trashed, and there were handprints of blood in all sorts of inconceivable places, and her boss was nowhere to be seen. Maria shook her head, backing out of the room and running up the stairs to the common room where she was met by the worst sight in her life.

The six officers on duty as well as the OIC were hanging from the roofs, strange oval puncture holes in their jugular veins. Small piles of blood gathered in piles under each officer; however, the bodies themselves seemed to have been drained. Maria put her hand to her mouth and sunk to her knees in shock. Luke came up behind her,

"What is it Mar-…?" He stopped mid-sentence as he too caught sight of the catastrophe in front of him.

"No." He muttered, shaking his head and blinking back tears.

"Come on Maria, we need to leave! Get out this outfit, take off your uniform. This psycho is after uniformed officers, quickly take it off." He himself was already stripping off his jumpsuit, Maria complied and the pair grabbed their jeans and pulled them on as they ran to their cars,

"Get in my car." Maria commanded as she unlocked her dark green streamlined 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans-AM.

The pair then sped to the police station- hoping that what greeted them there was not the same as what they had found at their own base. They screeched to a stop and ran inside and to their relief found a busy, hectic police station. Maria pushed through the crowd the front and walked up to the desk.

"Maria? What is it?" The man behind the counter, a friend of Maria's asked. Maria glanced around before leaning forward and telling the man all the details. His face paled and he nodded, running off to get the DCI. Maria sighed and ran a tired hand through her hair, looking to Luke with a weak smile. Luke was staring at the desk in shock, tears running down his face. The policeman returned and showed the pair through to the DCI where they retold there story.

Maria was walking towards her car angry and annoyed after being told to go home by the police when the two special agents approached her,

"Agents, I was wondering when you were going to arrive again. I suppose you've been informed of what happened? So, do I get any protection? The police say that there is nothing they can do mainly because they're shit scared that they'll be attacked next. There are only eight paramedics in this town still alive so I'm going to be on duty almost constantly, and I seem to be the person that, that thing keeps running in to so I'm hoping that one of you two will be with me next time." Her voice was strong and confident, as was her face, but as Sam and Dean looked into the young woman's eyes they saw the fear.

"Of course, one or both of us will be with you next time." Sam said with a kind smile, "In fact, I'll come with you now and my partner here will follow behind in our car. We're going to give you 24-hour protection." Sam continued, much to Dean's shock.

They walked back to the cars, Sam and Dean continuing to the Impala where Sam grabbed his stuff,

"Dude what the hell are you doing? 24-Hour protection?" Sam nodded,

"Springheel Jack, the original English version always chased after young attractive women. I think that Maria may be his target. It's hard, his legend has so many different versions and accounts, I need some time to go through it all and find out what is true and what is rubbish. Until I do that we need to protect Maria." Dean stared at his brother and shook his head,

"Jesus Christ Sammie. You want to protect her? Don't you think that it's a little funny that now she's escaped Springheel on three occasions? That's a pretty impressive tally considering that the monster has killed about20 other people of the space of two weeks? Maybe she's controlling him, maybe she's what he's protecting, maybe, just maybe, this is all a trick and there is no Springheel but it's in fact her who is doing all of this!" Dean snapped at his brother slamming the car door angrily, Sam nodded and sighed.

"All the more reason for us to keep a close eye on her than Dean, now come on, stop making a scene." With that Sam swung his backpack over his shoulder and jogged over to Maria's car whilst Dean stared at the spot where his brother had been standing with an unhappy look,

"Stop making a scene- you stop making a scene…" He muttered before hoping into his car and driving after Maria and Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Maria stood in the kitchen cooking dinner for the three of them whilst Sam and Dean sat in the dining room pouring over old records, books, and websites in search of some valid information on Springheel Jack. Maria placed some garlic bread in the oven and began boiling water for pasta when she glanced out of the window and screamed in shock, not a high-pitched terrified scream, but a scream that resounded with horror and speechless terror. Within seconds both Dean and Sam where in the room and followed Maria's gaze from the far side of the room where she had retreated- to a tree in her back yard, where a black cloak gently wafted in the breeze, taunting and playing with Maria. Tears sprang to her eyes and she began to whimper and shake as she slid to her knees and held herself tightly, repeating 'it's not him, it's not him, it's not him' over and over again as her salty tears washed her pale face into a streaky mess.

Dean grabbed his shot gun and a machete and raced out the door, Sam went to follow but Maria grabbed his arm,

"Don't leave me here alone... He'll get me." This time the fear was evident in her eyes and Sam felt that Maria knew more about this man then she was letting on. He glanced out the window and handed Maria a hand gun and a machete and then walked out the door after his brother. Maria glanced around the house for a few seconds before racing after her protectors.

"It's just a cloak... Nothing interesting." Dean stated as Sam and Maria reached him, Dean's weapons were discarded on the ground as he scrambled up the tree and grabbed the cloak and folded it over his arm before climbing down again. He handed the cloak to Sam who unfolded it and examined it closely; Maria stepped forward and looked at it curiously,

"May I?" she asked holding out her hand, Sam nodded and passed it on and Maria turned it over in her hands numerous times.

"Well...." Dean pushed, getting annoyed at the girl's try to be tough but really be terrified attitude. Maria looked at him confused,

"What?" She asked, a glint of anger in her eyes,

"Well... do you recognize it, is it definitely his?" Dean asked in an annoyed voice, Maria rolled her eyes and went back to examining the cloak; she gave a chuckle of disbelief and shook her head.

"It's made out a paramedic material dyed black. Jesus, why me? What the hell have I done to have this freaky thing follow me around?!" She asked scrunching up the cloak and throwing it on the ground and staring at it, her mouth set in a firm line of determination as she looked up at the brothers, "Please tell me you know something. Anything that can help me." No longer were there tears in her eyes, they had dried and gave her face a streaky appearance but she had seemingly overcome her tearful state and was onto the determined, I'm going to get out of this alive, state of being. Dean shrugged,

"Nope, sorry sweetheart. Don't suppose you're not telling us something?" His voice was bitter and Maria looked at him in disgust,

"You really think I would keep something from you? This guy is obviously out to kill me, why would I not tell you something! I'm not afraid of death, but I'm not ready to die just yet." She shook her head in anger and stomped off towards her house.

Sam glared at Dean and went to follow when suddenly; Springheel Jack appeared, landing between Maria and Sam. Dean raised his gun but Sam pushed his arm down, hissing in his brother's ear,

"Don't, the bullet could pass through him and hit Maria!" Dean swore silently and lowered the gun and the cloaked figure's eyes beamed brightly. Somehow, Maria had not noticed the figure behind her, but she had paused in the door way of her house, as if about the say something.

"We need to do SOMETHING Sammy!" Dean hissed at his brother, who bit his lip, he still had no idea WHAT exactly Springheel Jack was, whether he was a demon, just some creature or whether he was created by an occult master or practitioner for some evil deed. The main problem formed from not knowing the origin of the creature was that he did not know how to kill it. Sam edged forward; Dean glanced at his brother and moved forward towards the creature, unsure why it merely stood staring at them.

Maria turned around, mouth open about to say something when she saw the large black figure standing behind her, with its back to her. Fear rose in her throat but she swallowed it and glanced down at her machete and pistol- she had done her own research and knew that bullets were useful in making Springheel disappear, but did no harm to him. She gently placed the pistol in her jeans, ensuring with great care that the safety was on, before fastening both hands firmly around the handle of the machete and edging forward slowly....

Sam and Dean continued to walk, heads held high as the moved towards Springheel, waiting for the creature to do something, however; it did not. It stood and stared.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Dean hissed at his brother, confusion evident in his voice and in his eyes which refused to move from the figure in black.

"I don't know; it's waiting for something. But I don't know what." Sam stated in a voice that was normally used for an answer, though he had provided no details to his older brother.

Maria raised the machete over her shoulder, teeth gritted in determination and swung...

The red eyes of the creature flared open in shock as the machete passed through him; Maria stumbled forward in shock after having braced herself for hitting human bone. She stared at the machete and then up at Springheel Jack, who by now had turned around to face her. Maria dropped the machete and stumbled back quickly, trying to pull out the .45 Sam had given her, her sweaty hands proving to make the job difficult, Springheel moved forward, his head craning in a swooping motion as he lowered himself towards her. Maria slipped and fell onto her back. Sam and Dean were running forward at this stage but found themselves going nowhere, no matter how hard they tried they found that they were running on the spot.

"What the HELL?!?" Dean shouted angrily, as he tried in vain to reach the poor girl.

Springheel knelt in front of Maria, and a large hole opened in his mouth and white blue flame appeared in a strange swirling ball that enveloped the pair. Dean and Sam found themselves moving but once they got to the blue flame boundary they were once again unable to move any closer to their charge.

Springheel smiled and leant forward, his iron hands ripping at Maria's singlet, running over her breasts and stomach trying to get through to the flesh like a nervous teen; Maria struggled but the weight of the figure kept her down and his cold clammy mouth clamped over her own. Her eyes widened in fear as she kicked and fought against Springheel, Dean and Sam stared in horror as they saw the colour begin to fade from Maria....

Suddenly a gun shot rang out and Springheel Jack and the ball of blue flame disappeared. Sam and Dean rushed forward to Maria, who was shakingly holding the gun still where it had been when she'd shot Springheel. Blood oozed from the scratches on Maria's stomach and chest and her eyes were watery from pain and shock. She refused to let the gun go as Dean lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her to the Impala, placing her in the passenger seat.

"Sam, grab our stuff and lock up, we're not staying here any longer." Sam nodded and ran off whilst Dean perched himself on the outside of the passenger seat. Maria sat as far into the middle as possible, still holding the gun. "Maria! Look at me!" he commanded and Maria glanced at Dean, only her eyes moving, "Damn it Maria say something, are you okay?" Finally Maria's mouth turned into a disgusted sneer,

"What the effing hell is going on?!? I thought he was trying to kill me not... not... rape me!" Dean nodded and shrugged,

"Yeah, well I think he was trying to err suck your soul or life out rather than rape you." Maria turned her entire head this time and looked at Dean and shook her head,

"Wow, that makes this so much better, thanks for that." Dean smiled,

"No problem sunshine." He glanced down at her ripped singlet, "We should take a better look at those wounds." He said, Maria glanced down and swore,

"I just bought this." Then, she proceeded to rip the singlet off and throw it over Dean's lap onto the ground as she began testing the depths of the cuts- which were amazingly shallow. Dean took shameless pleasure in helping Maria 'examine' her wounds, taking in her toned abs, white milky breasts, pierced belly button. Then he noticed something he did not expect, peeking out over the bone of her right hip, mostly hidden by her jeans, but still enough was visible to Dean to recognise the symbol tattooed onto Maria.


End file.
